Un mundo de dolor y amor
by sopa123
Summary: Tinkerbell tiene unos grandes sentimientos por alguien especial y Fawn esta muy preocupada. Sus amigos sin saber por que ellas se encuentran distantes, inician una investigacion
1. Chapter 1

**Hola es una historia que espero que les guste.**

_El mundo es así_

Me desperté gracias a la alarma grillo, sabía que había mucha conmoción, ya que se acercaba el día de la gran fiesta de las estaciones que se realizaba cada año. Pero la verdad es que no estaba muy interesada en ello, ya había tiempo desde que cree nuevos inventos, la verdad me sentía tan deprimida ya que todos los días eran la misma rutina, que a la vez se hizo muy aburrida; sabía que era porque no podía dejar de pensar en esa persona que la vi solo una vez y me había causado una gran intriga.

(En el descanso de mediodía)

Iridessa: me pregunto dónde estará Tinkerbell, no la he visto en mucho tiempo y ustedes?

Rosetta: si es verdad que habrá pasado con ella

Silvermist: no lo sé pero ella no es la única que ha estado extraña, últimamente ha estado así Fawn

Iridessa: tengo una idea porque mejor nos encontramos un día, nos dividimos en grupos y las espiamos para saber a dónde van

Bobble: podría funcionar, pero que día tenemos libre todos?

Clank: veamos seria el miércoles

Todos: si, ese día seria el correcto

Rosseta: bueno entonces nos encontraremos en la cafetería de Jhonn, al primer rayo de sol

Clank: aunque esta muy temprano, Bobble y yo lo haremos

Bobble: claro, porque no, entonces nos vemos adiós

Todos: nos vemos

(Martes en la noche)

Clank: bueno pongamos la grillo-alarma Bobble

Bobble: esta bien hazlo, por favor

Clank: ya esta, hasta mañana Bobble, que duermas bien

Bobble: tu igual Clank.

Iridessa: mañana es el día, que nervios como nos dividiremos.

Silvermist: bueno ya está todo: binoculares, una soga, panecillos y mi cinturón de herramientas, está todo listo me voy a dormir.

Rosseta: que bien, ya está todo mi conjunto de ropa para mañana, ahora puedo ir a descansar.

(Al día siguiente…

**Espero que les haiga gustado y lo siento por escribir tan poco.**


	2. Proceso Inquietante

**Perdon por no estar pendiente, pero ahora si ya estoy más concentrada para seguir con la historia.**

_**El descubrimiento de una verdad que confunde**_

En la mañana se encontraron en la cafetería, ahí decidieron en como se iba a dividir los grupos, el 1 lo hicieron de la siguiente manera Clank y Bobble iban a seguir a Tink; el 2 Rosseta, Silvermist e Iridessa iban a seguir a Fawn. Todo estaba listo, así cada grupo tomo su camino.

(Grupo 1)

Bobble: Es muy difícil seguir a Tink.

Clank: Lo sé pero hay que hacerlo

Pasaron por unos árboles hasta llegar a una cueva donde solo podían entrar parados sin volar, ya que tenía una altura específica. Lo hicieron, dejaron de volar y siguieron caminando, cada vez que caminaban, se iban inclinando más para abajo, pero en un punto se detuvieron ya que había 8 aberturas más.

Clank: Bobble que vamos hacer si solo estamos tu y yo

Bobble: Lo más seguro es que 1 sea el correcto y los otros 7 te desvíen. Así que vamos a ir en orden y nos separamos y si son el equivocado volvemos aquí para ir por otros caminos. De acuerdo

Clank: De acuerdo

Fue así como empezaron cada uno por su camino, Aunque Bobble había sospechado de una planta que estaba sobre ellos, ya que estaba de cabeza y se le hacía conocida como si ya la había visto antes.

(Grupo 2)

Silvermist: Tenemos que volar al mismo tiempo, pero no tan cerca de Fawn

Rosseta e Iridessa: Esta bien.

Iban esquivando ramas, pájaros, todo lo que se atravesase ya que Fawn no paraba; llego el instante en que ella aterrizo y empezó a caminar. Justamente había parado por un bosque tenebroso, que por donde iba caminando Fawn se volvía mas como selva. Iridessa y Silvermist comenzaron a desesperarse porque podía ser que hacían ruido y las detectarían, así que se miraron entre si e iban a empezar a volar pero Rosseta se adelantó para detenerlas.

Rosseta: No hagan ruido y menos mal que no hayan volado, ya que todas estas lianas que hay de color morado son Zentrios, son lianas que si haces ruido o te detectan te atrapan como una serpiente y empiezan a estrujarte hasta que donde la liana se tope contra ella misma

Iridessa: ¡Eso quiere decir que te matan!

Silvermist: Calmate, deja continuar a Rosseta

Rosseta: Si, se supone que hacía eso, pero existe algo que hace que se relaje y te suelte, es un líquido llamado Ferax, que al parecer es lo que Fawn lleva en su mini-maleta.

Se quedaron sorprendidas de lo que Rosseta acababa de decir, aunque no era de sorprenderse, ya que era un hada del jardín. Continuaron siguiendo a Fawn, pero cada paso con cautela, ya que ellas no llevaban consigo el Ferax.

(Grupo 1)

Cada uno estaba por terminar su camino, pero al hacerlo se encontraron uno con el otro, en el mismo lugar de partida, se les hizo muy raro pero decidieron entrar por otros senderos, así estuvieron durante mucho tiempo hasta que ya al terminar el ultimo túnel y el no haber encontrado nada, se enfadaron y se quedaron en el inicio pensando en que hacer.

Bobble: Ya se lo que pasa aquí, ya lo recuerdo, en la biblioteca leí un libro sobre lugares secretos, que tenían puertas secretas o había palancas, o diferentes áreas donde se podía abrir la entrada hacia otro lado. Pero yo veo que esta planta que esta sobre nosotros es mágica y es como un micrófono donde tienes que decir una frase como contraseña de lo contrario al entrar a los túneles, la planta te tele transporta aquí al inicio

Clank: Entonces que vamos a hacer, si nosotros no tenemos ni idea de cuál es la clave

Bobble: Es verdad, pero como Tink entro aquí, ella debe saber la frase, aunque no debe saber que la seguimos, lo mejor será que investiguemos la frase y datos sobre la planta. Así que, porque ya no nos vamos al punto de encuentro que es el restaurant de Karma y Amy

Clank: Si tienes razón

Pero de pronto escucharon un ruido que venía de los túneles y sospecharon que fuera Tink, así que fueron lo más rápido posible hacia fuera, para que pudieran esconderse en algún arbusto; mientras escapaban Tinkerbell alcanzo a escuchar un ruido y preocupada salió a ver que era o quien era.

**Bueno eso a sido todo; descubrirán a Bobble y a Clank, a qué lugar les llevara Fawn en medio de ese bosque sombrío, lo veremos en el próximo capitulo bay-bay.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola bueno es hora de co****menzar**

_**Nadie sabe que pasa hasta que ese desconocido aparece**_

(Grupo1)

Bobble: debemos correr y escondernos antes de que Tink nos vea; luego podremos ir al café para hablar sobre lo que ah pasado

Clank: mira allá hay una zanja

Entonces fueron corriendo quedando sin aliento y lanzándose hacia la zanja, mientras Tink iba lo más rápido que podía y viendo a todos los lados para ver quien la había estado siguiendo. Llego entonces a ese momento donde vio un arbusto y una zanja pero ya nadie había alrededor y se dio por vencida de que no era nadie, pues decidió volver a casa, por lo que ya estaba anocheciendo.

(Grupo 2)

Roseta: ¿ha donde nos llevas Fawn, hacia donde te diriges y por qué?

Iridessa: bueno eso es lo que queremos saber aunque está oscureciendo, no sería mejor volver

Silvermist: ya no hay regreso, la única manera es seguir y regresar cuando Fawn lo haga

Era muy cansado pero seguían adelante, con esa iniciativa de que ya no solo era un simple viaje de seguir y ver sino también de enfrentarse a peligros de la noche muy lejos de su hogar. Cuando al fin creyeron llegar se sorprendieron de lo que estaban viendo el punto final era una cueva por la cual tenía un sendero de luces, tal vez eran automáticas con la función de recolectar luz en el día para luego utilizarse en la noche, pues bien tenían que ir caminando aunque estuvieran muy cansadas, lo debían hacer pues la cueva tenia la estatura perfecta de la altura de las hadas, pero al haberse coordinado habían perdido el ritmo de Fawn y ya no podían verla, peo hasta llegar a un punto final donde se subdividía en 8, como no sabían por dónde ir se dividieron uno para cada una de ellas así continuamente, pero con el tiempo se dieron cuenta de que al terminar cada desvío llevaba al mismo punto de inicio. Pasaron la mayoría de tiempo revisando cada túnel pero como era demasiado tarde y tenían que encontrarse en la cafetería, decidieron irse al punto de encuentro.

(Cafeteria)

Silvermist: entonces pediremos 2 chocolates y 3 cafes

Amy: bueno entonces eso será

Pues bien ahí comenzaron a hablar primero las chicas, contando sobre un seguimiento normal a uno con peligros, sobre los zentrios y el ferax y que entraron a una cueva; pero al contarla versión de Bobble y Clank se dieron de cuenta que si había algo en común, pues era la cueva y al instante de preguntar si había unas plantas como micrófonos en la parte de arriba; comprendieron que era una conexión de cuevas, que necesitaban una contraseña hablada para poder entrar a otra zona en la cual había ese tal misterio que al parecer unían al comportamiento de Fawn y Tinkerbell; ahora debían averiguar la contraseña con la cual podían pasar al otro lado.


End file.
